


Sunday Morning Worship

by DeeSquirrel2y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Cas Is A Cover Hog, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mild come eating, Morning Sex, Rimming, Too much fluff, grumpy morning cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeSquirrel2y5/pseuds/DeeSquirrel2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his absolute favorite thing. Worshiping with his mouth, the only thing he’s ever been able to believe in. Find faith in. Dean had never been very good with words, but pushing his angel over the edge until he’s a writhing crying mess of need and then showing him Nirvana, that was his worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Worship

Early morning sunlight fell across the bed, warming Dean where the covers had fallen away. Well, ‘fallen away’ was bullshit. ‘Where the covers had been stolen, yanked, and octipussed away’ was more like it. He was just glad that it was early fall. By the time Winter would hit, he’d have to get separate blankets. He loved his boyfriend dearly, but damn the angel had no sense of sharing. A gentle cool breeze waved past from the open window, sending a shiver over the hunter. He sighed and snuggled his way closer to Cas. Some part of his skin must have been cold because the angel grumbled something unintelligible and shifted his body away.

“Dammit Cas! You hogged all the blankets again.” He knew it came out more like a whine than he’d meant it to.

Cas slowly turned his face into the pillow until he was facing Dean. Blue eyes peeked open, just a sliver of sapphire locking onto emerald. “So? The heat my body gives off should be sufficient to warm you. Now go back to sleep assbutt, it’s far to early to be awake.” He huffed.

“You don’t even sleep. Not really.” Dean replied, annoyed. It didn’t matter though, Cas had already turned back over and had burrowed deeper into his nest. Dean found it funny that the blankets weren’t fully covering the angel either, his nude back all the way down to his left foot were bare. Which gave him just the idea.

He bent down, pressing a kiss to his lover’s ear, licking a gentle swipe around the shell before nibbling at the lobe. A soft sigh escaped the angel’s lips, but he refused to give any more of a reaction. “Step it up Winchester!” Dean thought to himself.

He ran his fingers down the smaller man’s spine, following it down to the tail bone. He hesitated, hoping for some movement from the angel, and when none came he smirked. Pulling his hand away, he sat up, moving himself until he was on his knees bent over his lover’s ass. Placing his palms onto those perfect globes, he squeezed, pulling them apart. He placed a nip to one cheek, then the other, before leaving chaste kisses to both. He really didn’t want to waste much time though because the semi he had woken up with was full now, near throbbing. He pressed a gentle kiss directly onto Cas’ hole, felt how much that one touch did as his lover started to shake beneath him.

A flick of his tongue and he could taste the aftermath of their lovemaking the previous night. Cas moaned, pushing his ass back, begging in all but words. Dean pointed his tongue, gently pushing past the rim of tight warm muscle, capturing drops of his spend, still warm, from the night before.

This was his absolute favorite thing. Worshiping with his mouth, the only thing he’s ever been able to believe in. Find faith in. Dean had never been very good with words, but pushing his angel over the edge until he’s a writhing crying mess of need and then showing him Nirvana, that was his worship. His prayers hushed curses, wandering hands, rushed breaths. With his hands, his mouth, his teeth, his cock. He gave praises with every part of his body and wanted to give more.

He would always give to his angel, give everything he was, every last bit of himself to the man who raised him from Perdition. What else could he do but show his devotion when every thing he gave his love was given back in return.

“Dean… Dean!… I need you Dean, please? I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small drabble I posted on my Tumblr a while ago, but I thought it might be enjoyed here as well. If anyone wants me to add more to it let me know! Comments and kudos are love (and inspire me to write more!)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr, lindzecrow2y5


End file.
